Arya and her thoughts
by Isa-Wildfire
Summary: Arya comes to terms with her feelings. One Shot. Arya/Eragon.


**I was listening to "Brown Eyes" by Lady Gaga while I searched for good Arya-Eragon fics. I didn't find any that suited what I was looking for. Then I thought 'why don't I write one myself' so I did. **

**I owe inspiration to three songs "Brown Eyes", "Eh Eh nothing else I can say" and "Speechless" all by Lady Gaga. **

**I do not own the Inheritance cycle. I am not Lady Gaga. I am not Bass hunter ((you'll understand why I said that later)) **

_"In your brown eyes I walked away._

_In your brown eyes I couldn't stay._

_In your brown eyes, you watch me go. And turn the record on and wonder what went wrong._

_If everything was everything, but everything is over._

_everything could be everything if only you were older. _

_I guess it's just a silly song about you._

_And how I lost you. And your brown eyes" - 'Brown Eyes' Lady Gaga._

Arya was feeling low and felt like she didn't know anything anymore. She walked aimlessly through the camp with her head down. When she looked up, she was looking into those big brown eyes. She couldn't stand how she forced herself to resist. No matter how much she wanted him. Whether it was lust or love, it was no surprise she had gotten lost in those brown eyes. She looked around and found that she had wandered out of the camp and she was near the Silverwood Forest.

Saphira was sitting in the and staring at Arya who had walked up to the lake shyly.

"Kvetha," Arya said. She seemed to have gained some composure. Although it was obvious she had been crying. That's the danger of thinking. Once you start you cant stop and you will either come to a conclusion that will make you happy, angry, or just completely distraught. Sadly, Arya came upon the later.

"Hi," Eragon said with that smile that she hated to love. Things were getting more and more complicated by the hour. She took a deep breath.

"Eragon, would you mind talking," Arya asked, "Alone," she emphasized to Saphira. Eragon turned to Saphira, they made a mutual agreement. Eragon turned back to Arya.

"Sure. Come on," Eragon led Arya down river, to the edge of the forest. The Varden was currently stationed on the north bank of lake Tudosten. The Silverwood Forest was close to the camp and it became a popular spot for Eragon. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Eragon asked Arya. She sighed.

"I cant believe what you said to me, last time we were alone," She said.

"I'm sorry for that, I truly am. I couldn't control myself. I had less control then. I am sorry," Eragon apologized desperately.

"Calm down Eragon. I'm not mad," Arya said, "just speechless,"

"What?"

"You heard me. Please don't make me repeat myself," Arya said.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Eragon asked. He moved a little closer to Arya. She couldn't move at all.

"Well, I was thinking earlier. About what happened that night of the Agaeti Blodrehn and well, since then there has been nothing I could tell myself to get you out of my mind. My friends kept telling me there was something wrong with me, like I missed someone. I wish you never looked at me that way," Arya said, "not that I don't care about you, just that things got so complicated." she was quickly silenced by Eragon. He pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"I understand,"

Arya suddenly felt much better. Like she was relived of an aching burden. Eragon released her and he stood back a little. Arya smiled at him. He smiled back.

She could no longer fend off the flood of emotions and something uncontrollable within her compelled her to throw herself at Eragon, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

All was right with the two of them. This was how it was supposed to be and this was how it would be forever.

_"All I ever wanted was to see you smiling._

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine._

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see._

_That all I ever wanted was you and me" - "All I ever wanted" by Bass hunter._

**I hope the emotions I tried to pack into this were able to transverse the page. Cheers for Arya and Eragon's happiness together. **


End file.
